Yougest Hero
by Justicerocks
Summary: How does a little girl bring Sam and Jules closer?
1. Youngest Hero

A\N Ok, here it is my new story, hope everybody likes it, :D I promise only this chapter is sad, I'm updating two chapters because I don't know if I'm going to be able to update tomorrow, I'm already a little (just a little) behind on my homework

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint although I wish I did Sam\Jules forever! :D

**Youngest Hero**

"Katelyn! Hurry up, or you'll miss your bus!" Mellissa Anderson told her five year old daughter was she started walking up the stairs.

"I don't want to go to school Mommy." The young girl with curly brown hair and light green eyes complained. "I don't want to ride the bus, I want you to take me." She said as she held onto her moms hand as they walked down the stairs.

"You might be getting your wish." Mellissa sighed as she looked at her watch which read 8:29 her daughters bus came at 8:20.

"Yes!" Katelyn stared jumping up and down, "You can stay with me all day!" She said today was her first day of Kindergarten and she was nervous.

"Sweetie I have a doctors appointment." Mellissa told her young daughter as she bent down to her level." She was six months pregnant.

"What about daddy?" Katelyn asked, her mother.

"Sorry Katie I have to work." Andrew Anderson told his daughter, he worked as a manger at a local store.

"Fine." Katelyn gave up as she and her parents walked outside to their only car.

"Look it's amazing I can balance two coffee cups in one hand, this takes strength." Spike joked, he was board, he and Sam were the only members of the team that had arrived and Sam was actually working out which was what they were supposed to be doing.

"Yea Spike so is this." Jules walked quietly up to him and poured water over his head making him jump and turn around.

"Jules! What was that for?" Spike asked his friend quickly turning around and grabbing a towel.

"I needed something to laugh at." Jules answered simply as Sam smiled.

"Oh, yea ok, pour water over my head thanks." Spike said, "I'll get you back."

"Ok so if I decided to fire anybody who wasn't working out Sam would be the only one who would still have a job." Ed said to Spike, Jules and Sam as he walked into the SRU gym followed closely by Wordy and Lou. "I don't want a weak team! Lets go twenty push-ups all three of you!" He told them as they all sighed.'

"Mommy, please don't go!" Katelyn cried as she held onto her mothers shirt as they walked into her classroom, where a middle aged teacher walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Bounty, the young woman smiled. "What's your name?" She asked Katelyn.

"Katie," Katelyn answered shyly.

"That's a very pretty name." Mrs. Bounty smiled. "I can introduce you to some of your classmates if you want."

Katelyn hung tighter onto her mother's shirt as she shook her head. "Katie go with Mrs. Bounty, you'll have fun I promise." Andrew told his daughter as he picked her up and placed her on the ground. "I love you." He said as he kissed her.

"I love you too sweetie." Mellissa told her daughter as she kissed her.

"No! Don't go!" Katelyn said as she ran up to her parents. "Why can't you stay?" She asked her eyes filling with more tears.

Bending down to her daughters level Mellissa said, "Katelyn, we can't stay here with you, I wish I could but I can't, ok I can't. She told her.

"Why can't you stay? Why is your stupid doctor's appointment today?" Katelyn asked her mother, she was getting mad, why did her mother not love her anymore?

"Katelyn I didn't get to pick the time or the day ok? Now go you'll love Kindergarten I promise. Mellissa told her, she really did wish she could stay with Katelyn but she couldn't.

"Ok, bye." Katelyn sighed as she gave both of her parents a big hug and followed her teacher towards the tables where the rest of the kids were colouring.

"Jules I know you already said no but I was thinking we could go out for dinner on Friday night." Sam said as he caught up to Jules after briefing was over.

"Sam-" Jules stopped suddenly, he had asked her out so many times. "I think that's a great idea." She smiled as she walked away. He was cute and funny plus she had just broken up with her boyfriend Scott.

"Yea, ok, it is great." Sam said smiling, he was so used to her saying no that it was a really big surprise when she said yes.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked her.

"That, you will never know." She smiled as she walked into the female dressing room.

"I hope Katelyn's ok." Mellissa sighed as Andrew drove out of the school parking lot.

"She'll be fine." Andrew told his wife as he patted her hand lovingly.

"I hope so." Mellissa sighed as they stopped at a stop sign.

"I have to go to the bank to get money, what time is your doctor's appointment at?" Andrew asked Mellissa as they drove straight.

"It's at-" Mellissa was saying as a transport truck ran through a red light and smashed right into there car spinning it off the rode and into a nearby ditch.

TBC

A\N Lucky for you guys I uploaded chapter two :D See I'm not that mean and evil :D


	2. Sometimes life isn't fair

A\N Nonthing much has changed since last chapter, expect that I relized the RoxPony likes David Cook *scary music* :D don't worry Roxy I'm sure David Peatkau will understand :D lol

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint Jules\Sam = love forever! :D

**Sometimes life isn't fair**

All Jules wanted to do was go home and sleep as she walked into the female dressing room after Team one had finished there shift. She had said she wasn't hungry when Spike invited her for supper, and she wasn't lying she was dead tired. Turning quickly around after hearing a noise in one of the lockers she walked towards it and slowly opened it. Inside was a little girl who didn't look older then six she was in tears crying, she didn't even notice Jules opening the door. "Sweetie, are you lost?" Jules asked the young girl who she didn't recognize as one of Wordy's daughters or any other SRU member.

The little girl didn't answer all she did was shake her head as she continued crying. "My names Jules can you tell me your name?" Jules asked, she knew that she would never get anywhere if she didn't know the young girls name.

Again she shook her head and walked out of the locker away from Jules, her face was red and swollen, and her hair was messed up. "You can trust me, I'm a police officer." Jules told the young girl as she got out her badge from her pocket. The young girl immediately reached out her hand indicating she wanted to see it.

"Ok, you can hold on to this if you tell me your name." Jules told the little girl if there was one thing she'd learnt well on Team One it was that you couldn't get something for nothing.

"Katelyn." The little girl whispered almost too softly for Jules to hear.

"Ok, Katie, let's go and get to back to where you supposed to be." Jules said as she picked her up.

"Do your parents work here? Do they have badges like me?" Jules asked the young girl, but she immediately knew the answer when Katie started to cry even more. Where's Wordy when I need him? Jules thought to herself as she carried Katelyn up to the front desk.

"Ok," Jules sighed "Sally, I know this is probably a very long shot question but do you know who she is?" Jules asked the secretary at the front desk who was also a good friend of hers

"Actually I do Homicides looking for her." Sally told her and when Katie heard the word homicide she held onto Jules shirt tightly.

"Homicide? What did she do?" Jules whispered, she couldn't believe that this little girl would have done anything wrong.

"Her parents were killed in a car crash this morning right after they dropped her off for her first day of Kindergarten." Sally whispered. "I'll call homicide and tell them you found her.

"Thank you so much Jules." Jules friend Emily Hunter sighed with relief as Jules entered the homicide unit with Katie. "I turned my back for a second and she was gone."

"No problem, she doesn't talk much." Jules said. "Where's her guardian?"

Walking a little further away from Katie Emily said "She doesn't have one, she's staying here until Children's Services comes."

"She has no one, how old is she?" Jules asked her friend as she looked over to the little girl who was now colouring a picture at Emily's desk.

"She just turned five," Emily told her, "I'm sure you want to go home," she saw the tired look on her friends face. "Thanks again." She smiled

"No problem." Jules said again as she started too leave but Katie ran up to her and held onto her arm tightly bending down Jules said "Katie, I have to go now ok Emily will take care of you."

"Look," she said as she ran back to Emily's desk and grabbed a picture she was colouring. "That's me with your badge." She said proudly as she pointed to a bunch of scribbles.

"That's a nice picture." Jules smiled as she handed the picture back to her.

Katie returned Jules smile as she handed the picture to her. "Oh, no Katie I can't take this it's to special you should have it."

Katie was about to say something else to Jules as he cell phone started ringing. It was Sam according to caller display she quickly answered it. "Hey Sam." She said into the phone trying not to sound tired.

"Where are you?" He asked her he was walking in the police department parking lot towards his car.

"In the Homicide Unit." Jules told him.

"Why?" Sam quickly asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jules told him as Katie held tighter onto her hand

"Ok, Sam said as he opened his car, "How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know, why?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could rent a movie." Sam told her.

"That sounds like a date." Jules told him. "Is it Friday already?"

"No, Jules it's not a date just Wednesday night," Sam told her. "Just as friends, ok I promise." He smiled.

"Yea, fine." Jules gave up. "Do you know where the homicide unit is?" She asked.

"Yea." Sam told her as he locked his car back up.

"So was that Sam Braddock?" Emily asked Jules as she walked up to her.

"Yes Em, we're friends." Jules told her. When, is children's services getting here?" Jules asked her changing the subject.

"They should be here any minute." Emily told her. "Why?" She asked.

"They should have already gotten her." Jules said with a frustrated sigh as she bent down to Katie's level again, "I have to go home now, ok." Jules told Katie as gently as she could.

"No." Katie softly whispered. "I want you to say." She said.

"I can't, but you'll see me again. I promise." Jules told her, as she saw Sam walk into the unit.

"No I won't." Katie told her as she walked sadly back to Emily's desk.

"It's against the rules to bring her home with me, I wish you could tell a five year old that." Jules told Emily. "I feel really bad, leaving her, call me, when children's services picks her up." Jules told her.

"Are you sure you won't be with Sam?" Emily asked Jules, she knew Jules knew what she meant.

"Friends, were friends." Jules told her again.

"Yea, ok." Emily smiled as Jules walked towards Sam.

"You ok?" He asked her as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine." Jules told him as they walked out of the unit. "It's just I found this little girl crying inside or a locker inside of my dressing room and it turns out her parents died today, she's only five and she has nobody, she wanted to go home with me, but she can't. I just feel really bad." Jules admitted.

"Wow, Jules I don't know what to say to that." Sam told her as they walked outside.

"That's ok." Jules said. "So, what movies do you want to get?" Jules asked him.

"I don't know," Sam told her, he liked comedies and Horror Movies but he had no idea what Jules liked.

"Well it depends I'm sad so maybe comedy, but you can pick to." Jules smiled.

"No, that's fine comedies good." Sam told her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, if you want to come with me." Sam told her, not thinking about how she needed a car to get home.

"That's great expect I need to go home after the movies done." Jules said as he blushed a little but.

"Oh, well then- you can - just follow me." Sam said as he tried to get out a sentence.

"I think that's a great idea." Jules smiled as she walked towards her car. She felt bad for Sam she knew how embarrassed she would be if she said something like that to him, she knew he really liked her, and although she would never admit it she really liked him.

Sam felt like such an idiot as he walked back to his car he practically asked her to stay over at his apartment. He would love it if she would but he knew that she didn't like him that way, which was ok for now, he thought.

"Sam, I'm too tired to drive home? Can I sleep on your couch?" Jules asked Sam it was well past midnight by the time they had finished watching all of the movies they had gotten.

"You can sleep in my bedroom I'll sleep on the couch." Sam told her as he turned of the TV.

"Sam its ok you don't have to do that." Jules said as she stood up.

"Jules, you've been tired all day, you need a good nights sleep." Sam told her. "I know you're too tired to argue so just go."

Smiling Jules kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks, good night."

"Yea Jules you're welcome goodnight," he said back as he smiled maybe she did like him.

TBC

A\N hope everybody liked it :D


	3. The Friend Zone

A\N Sorry I havn't updated in awhile I'm been really busy :D. Has anybody seen the first four four episodes of the second season? (the ones that were not aired from the first season) I'm having an anxiety attack! I love Sam and Jules! So not fair! They can not do that *shuts up suddenly relizing that if I say anything elese I might say spoilers* If anybody's seen the episodes message me! ASAP! We need to talk! :D lol. oh on another note this chapter is after Attention Shopers :D, hope everybody likes the chapter :D

Spoilers: Attention Shopers

**The "friend" zone**

It was still dark outside when Jules woke up looking over at Sam's alarm clock she groaned when she saw it said 1:30 in the morning. She got up and looked for something to cover her self with she was wearing her bra and underwear and she didn't really think it would be a good idea if Sam saw her in them. She couldn't find anything. Sam's probably asleep she thought as she walked quietly to his bathroom.

"What time is it?" Sam asked her sleepily as he heard Jules walk towards the bathroom. he was a light sleeper and practically any noise woke him up.

"1:30." Jules answered glad there wasn't any light in the room.

"It feels like, 12:00, I'm so tired." Sam said as he turned on the lamp to look at his watch.

"Sam I don't think-" Jules warned him but he had already turned on the light.

"Wha-uh-uh." Sam couldn't say anything when she saw what Jules was or wasn't wearing. His face quickly became red as he continued staring at her.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom well you try and think of something to say." Jules told him as she walked to the bathroom trying not to blush herself, Sam wasn't wearing a shirt. "You think of anything?" Jules asked as she walked back over to him, but he had turned the light out and had gone back to sleep.

Sam woke up at 6:30 to the noise of his alarm clock all the way from his bedroom, which was open. Jules must of gone home he thought as he got up, he was right as he saw a note placed on his counter, he could barely read it, she must have written five different notes all on one piece of paper. The only words that he could see were thanks, Jules, work and tomorrow, see and you because those were the only words that were not scratched out and written over. It only took him twenty minutes to get ready, he was usually the first one there and then Spike came talking none stop about his latest girlfriend then Jules would come followed by Lou then Wordy and Ed.

"Spike I swear on Sam's life that I will kill you if you spill my coffee." Those were the first words Ed heard when he walked into SRU gym.

"Sam's life?" Spike questioned as he looked at her, were Sam and Jules dating? And if they were why didn't he know about it?

"She means her life." Sam corrected as he lifted weights.

"Yes I mean my life now give it back." Jules whined as she tried to jump for it but he was taller then her.

"You dumped cold water on my head." Spike told her,

"So not the same." Jules told him back as she continued to try and get her coffee.

"Spike, give Jules back her coffee." Wordy sighed as he walked into the gym passing Ed.

"She-" Spike began to say turning around he didn't know Ed was there.

"This isn't funny every morning I walk in here your yelling and whining are the first thing I hear. Do you guys seriously need a referee, have you already passed Kindergarten? Ed said to Sam, Spike and Jules he was sick of there fighting all the time.

"Sorry boss." They all said at the same time as they all found something to do.

"Yea separation is what you need, Spike you ride with Wordy Sam you're with me Jules with Sarge and that means Lou is all by himself." Ed told them usually, Sam, Lou, Spike and Jules all rode in one SUV to wherever they were going because the rule was two in most cars. "Briefings in five minutes go get changed." He told them.

"So after you saw her in practically nothing, did you two, you know?" Spike asked Sam who was telling him and Lou about his night with Jules.

"No, and she seemed annoyed that I saw her so I pretended to me asleep when she walked by me again." Sam sighed, "I hate it when woman play games. I want to know if she likes me."

"Ask her." Lou said as if it was the simplest thing in the world as he took off his shirt.

"No he's not doing that I'll ask." Spike said before Sam could answer for himself.

"Spike no, no, no." Sam repeated. "She wouldn't tell you anywise."

"She might." Spike said, "Where pretty close." he knew that Jules liked Sam, her face light up weather she liked it or not every time they talked.

"Constable Callaghan, there's someone here to see you." A police officer said as he walked into the SRU unit where she was talking to Dr. Lauria who had just arrived apparently wanted to talk to her.

"Jules!" Katie let go of the young police officers and ran up to her.

"Katie, how did you get here?" Jules asked as she picked the little girl up and hugged her.

"She brought me Jules pointed to Dr. Lauria, and she told ne to wait with the police officer until she told you that I was here." Katie told Jules in a really fast.

"I know some people who work in children's services and I pulled some strings." Dr. Lauria told Jules who looked completely shocked.

"Thanks." Jules smiled as she carried Katie over to some chairs in the waiting room.

"I wanted to say thanks and this is for you." Katie said as she handed a picture to Jules. This picture was actually very good. "That's me and you and your boyfriend who picked you up last night." Katie told her. "I didn't know his name." Katie said simply, she had wrote her name and Jules name on the other side

"His names Sam." Jules told Katie as she took the picture. "Thanks, Katie I'm going to put this in my locker." she said, "and where just friends." She added

"I don't believe you." Katie told her smiling. "He's over there talking, let's go see what he says." She told Jules pointing to where Sam was talking to Spike and Lou.

Sighing Jules stood up and said "Sure if you really want to, there probably talking about hockey or guns."

"That's fine." Katelyn told smiling. "Let's go." She told Jules jumped out of her arms and held onto her hand pulling her over to where Sam, Lou and Spike where talking.

"Ok, so will ask Jules when we see her." Jules heard Spike say to Sam and Lou as she and Katelyn walked up to them.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to go to the Leafs game on Saturday." Spike told her as he looked at Katelyn was she Jules daughter. "Something you're not telling us?  
He asked a bit uncomfortably.

"What oh no, Katelyn's not my daughter." Jules quickly explained to them "She's my friend."

"Ok." Lou said knowing that there was more to that story then Jules was telling them. "Hi I'm Lou." He told Katelyn as he bent down to her level and stuck out her hand.

"Hi." Katelyn said nervously as she shook it. "Do you work with Jules and Sam?"

"Yea, I work with Jules and Sam." Lou told her, how did she know Jules and Sam?

"I'm Spike Sam's best friend he's like my younger brother, so that means that you can be my younger sister if you want." Spike told Katelyn as he walked over to her, then before she could answer he asked "How do you know Sam?"

Katelyn smiled "You have a funny name." Then trying not to laugh she said "I know Sam because he and Jules are dating."

"Katelyn, I don't know what Jules told you but-" Sam began explaining as Dr. Lauria walked up to them,

"Sorry guys I need to get her back to Child Services." Dr. Lauria told Jules, Sam, Lou and Spike.

"Oh yea no problem, thanks for bringing her here. Jules said trying not to sound to sad

"No, I don't want to go." Katelyn said as she held tightly onto Jules hand. "I want to stay here! Why can't I stay here?" She asked as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Katie you need to go with Dr. Lauria, will see each other again I promise." Jules told the young girl even though she didn't know if that was true or not.

Katie looked at Jules for a minute before she asked "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know Katie, that's not up to me." Jules told her.

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Lauria told Katie, "But right now we really have to go." She told Katie.

"Yea ok." Katie sighed "Bye Jules." She said as she hugged Jules tightly. Bye Lou, bye Sam bye Spike." She said as she hugged all three young men.

"You know some day I would really like to know the real reason you know her." Spike told Jules after Dr. Lauria and Katelyn were out of earshot.

"That day's not today." Jules told Spike smiling as she started walking towards the female dressing room to hang Katelyn's picture up in her locker.

"Why isn't it?" Spike yelled after her but she either didn't here him or didn't answer.

Team one had a pretty hard day. It was 7:30 by the time they arrived back at the station house.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jules asked Sam as they walked towards the dressing rooms. She was beyond tired but she wanted to spend the night with Sam.

"I was going to ask my girlfriend if she wanted to go on a date with me." Sam smiled remembering what Katie had said about her thinking Jules and him were dating.

"Your what?" Jules asked him as she tripped and fell down the stairs. "Your what?" She asked again as she got up trying not to blush. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." she told him hopping that he thought she fell because she was tired.

"I don't, I just heard Katie say she thought we were dating." Sam told her as he helped her up. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at her shoulder which was probably still red. "Your shoulder ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." Jules said, "Its only three stairs, not that big of a fall. "I'm fine really." she said again she knew Sam didn't believe her, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ok." Sam nodded his head as he started to back away from her they were standing really close to each other.

"I was before." Jules said as she kissed him, "Now I'm great, see where I'm going with this?" She asked hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy.

"You-you-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't believe Jules had just kissed him

"Yea Sam I like you a lot." Jules told him smiling before she kissed him again. "And I'm sure your girlfriend would love to go out with you." She smiled as she walked into the female dressing room.

TBC

A\N I'm complety freaking out! :D I can;t belive that TPTB would do that *shuts up again* Please review and message me if you've seen the episodes, please I need to bounce ideas of, of somebody, just like House and Wilson, :D, don't worry, you can be Wilson, I'll be House, unless you want to be House :D *suddenly relizes I'm missing CSI: New York, and runs to make sure I'm taping it, so glaf I am*


	4. This is my life

A\N Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy. I had this ready last night but I forgot all about it and went to bed :D. I tried to make this chapter less confusing when I first wrote it, it was very confusing, even I found it confusing, which is weird since I wrote it, lol :D.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint (sadly) or CTV (sadly) or the Toronto Maple Leafs (sad) or well I think that's it lol :D, enjoy the chapter.

**This is my life**

**Two Years later **

"Uh, I hate early shifts." Jules groaned as she rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. "I hate morning shifts." She said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

"It's only the last week of every month." Sam told her as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. He and Jules had been dating for the past two years and living together for the past year.

"Yea and I hate, the last week of every month." Jules told him as she started walking towards the bathroom.

"Does this make it better?" He asked her as he pulled her back onto the bed and started kissing her.

"Sam, were already going to be late." Jules told him as she stood up and started walking towards the bathroom again.

"I hate morning shifts." He said to himself as he walked towards the kitchen to make coffee.

Six year old Katie Anderson walked quickly off her bus and into her school avoiding eye contact with anyone that would look at this was her third school in two years and she hated it just as much as she did all of the others.

"Hey, Katie, you wanna see something cool?" A girl in Katie's class named Maria asked.

"Ok, whatever." Katie said as she followed a very excited Maria into their second grade classroom.

"My dad's a police officer and he gets to wear this cool vest." Maria told Katie as she picked up her dad's vest that he brought him. He was talking to Maria's class about safety.

"SRU," Katie said reading the small letters on the vest, "I think I've seen that vest before." She said as she picked it up. "Where's the gun?" She asked quickly looking around to see where the gun was.

"Daddy, why didn't you bring your gun?" Maria asked her father Kevin Wordswrth as he walked up to the two young girls.

"Maria guns are dangerous and they can hurt people you know that." Wordy told his second youngest daughter, as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Yea I do." Maria sighed. "This is Katie she's in my class." Maria said introducing Katie to her dad.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Wordy said as he stuck put his hand for the little girl to shake, but Katie wouldn't take her hands out of her long sleeves, which made Wordy a little concerned since it was a hot day in September and the class room wasn't that cold.

"Girls there are still fifteen minutes left of recesses go outside and play." Their teacher told them as she walked into the classroom carrying some photocopied math workbooks.

"Ok!" Maria said as she grabbed Katie's hand and started walking towards the door.

"Don't!" Katie told her as she backed away from her. "Please don't grab my arm" She told her again as she tried not to start crying.

"Is she always like that?" Wordy asked Maria's teacher after the two girls had walked back outside.

"Always, she's had two broken arms and three broken wrists, she talks back, sleeps in class, and her foster parents won't return my calls." The young teacher told him, she had tried to talk to Katie about what was happening at home but she wouldn't talk about it and she didn't want to push the issue.

"I'll see what I can do." Wordy said getting out his cell phone. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Maria Anderson." The teacher told him as she sat down at her desk.

"What are her foster parent's names?" Wordy asked sighing a little as his cell phone turned on.

"Billy and Tori Brown." The teacher told him.

"Sally I need a huge favor. I need you to search Billy and Tori Brown for any record at all. I'm at my daughters school, no that's ok thanks." Wordy said as he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Is your dad really a police officer?" Katie asked Maria as they walked towards the playground.

"Yea he works on an SRU team with his friends." Maria answered as they walked onto the playground.

"That's so cool; I want to be a police officer when I grow up. I got to hang out with one really cool one two years ago."

"Why?" Maria asked as she started climbing the stairs of the jungle gym.

"Her name was Jules and she had a boyfriend named Sam who I met." Katie said completely avoiding Maria's question as she sat on the grass holding onto her arm.

"There's a Jules and Sam on my dad's team." Emily said. "They're really nice. "Why are you wearing long sleeves and pants aren't you hot?" Emily asked as she walked down the steps of the jungle gym and towards Katie.

"I don't want to talk about it." Katie told Maria as she stood up started walking away.

"My daddy can help you. He helps me all the time." Maria told Katie. She knew something was wrong she just didn't know what. "You can talk to my mom too or Ed, or Greg, Spike, Lou, Sam or Jules.

"My foster dad will kill me if I talk to the cops." Katie said as she began to cry.

Maria didn't hesitate when she said "My mom's not a cop she's a Nurse, you can talk to her, if you want, or my sisters but there not much help

"How many sisters do you have?" Katie asked as she stood up.

"Four, three older, and one younger." Maria told her as she also stood up.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Katie told her as she tried to stop crying.

"You can come over to my house tonight, we can play, outside I have a huge backyard and sometimes my older sister let's me try on some of her clothes she's in the fifth grade." Maria told her as she continued talking.

"That would be fun but I don't know if I'm allowed." Katie said she really wanted to go over to Maria's house but she didn't want her foster parents to get mad at her. "My foster parents don't like it when I don't, come straight home after school.

"Will go and ask my dad right now." Maria said as she started walking inside.

"What about my foster parents?" Katie asked she was scared of her foster parents.

"Who cares what they think." Maria said bravely she knew that Katie's parents hit her, and she knew that anybody who did that was not worth being nice to.

"Yea who cares?" Katie repeated. She liked Maria.

"Daddy, can Katie, come over to are house tonight?" Maria asked her father at after he was done talking to her class.

"I don't know Maria we'd have to ask her parents." Wordy told his daughter. He knew that Katie's foster parents beat her but he didn't want Maria to know that because it would upset her.

"We don't care what they think." Katie informed him as Maria nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on Dad please?" Maria pleaded, she had no idea why her dad didn't want to protect Katie from her foster parents.

"Maria, go and eat your lunch." Wordy told his daughter. "Katie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wordy asked as he led the little girl outside and started walking towards the principal's office where Katie's teacher, social worker, and Jules were all meeting to talk.

"Do I have to go back home?" Katie asked Wordy as they walked into the main office she was trying really hard not to cry.

"No Katelyn you don't." Wordy told her.

Katie was about to thank him when she saw Jules and immediately recognized her. "Jules!" She yelled in delight as she ran into her arms.

"Katie, stop growing, you're so tall." Jules told the little girl as she hugged her.

"No ring, I don't like Sam anymore." Katie decided. "Can I go home with you?" She asked Jules.

"Yes, but first you have to tell us everything that your foster parent did to you." Her principal told her.

Looking at Jules and then Wordy Katie said as she began talking.

"I love this shirt! Do you think Kristen will mind if I take it?" Katie asked Maria as they looked at the clothes in Maria's oldest sister's room.

"You can have it I don't where it anymore." Ten year old Kristen told her as she walked into her room her mom had told her about what Katie's parents had done to her.

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she placed the shirt down beside her.

"Mom wanted me to ask you if you had any homework." Kristen told them.

"We have to practice stupid spelling and math." Katie told her.

"Spelling, I hate spelling what words?" Kristen asked.

"A lot, really hard one's like they're, there and their, and clock and witch and which and time and money." Maria told her older sister.

"We have worksheets we have to do." Katie added.

"Ok, then come on everybody's downstairs doing homework." Kristen told them.

Sam walked into the female dressing room after Team one's shift was over his Toronot Maple Leaf duffle bag over his shoulder and baseball hat on his head. He knew that the day had been tough on Jules and he wanted to make sure that she was ok. He walked over to her when he saw her standing beside her locker holding onto a picture. "Jules it's not your fault, you have to stop blaming yourself." Sam told Jules she wouldn't stop looking at the picture Katie had given her two years ago.

"Sam if I had let her stay with me, she wouldn't have ended up living there." Jules told him as he walked up to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Jules she had to go into foster care, there was nothing you could have done." He told her, as he turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "There was nothing you could have done." He told her again as he stroked her hair.

"Yea you're right, of course you're right." Jules said as she whipped some tears from her eyes with her shirt sleeve. "Come on we have to pick her up, she's at Wordy's." Jules told him as she picked up her duffle bag from the bench.

"Yea I know Jules." Sam told her as he followed her out the door of the female dressing room.

"She doesn't like you, since you haven't proposed to me yet." Jules smiled at him, she was wondering when he would to since they had been dating for two years but she currently wasn't mad at him.

"Jules, I don't think she'll feel that way for long." Sam smiled as he put his arm around her waist. He was going to propose to her tonight but they were taking Katie out for dinner so he couldn't and he was getting a little frustrated because every time he planned to propose to her something happened like they had to work late or Jules was sick or they had to work late.

"I hope not." Jules smiled as she kissed his shoulder.

TBC

A\N I'm so proud of my self this chapter had a clifhanger ending before but I changed it and now the clifhanger part is in next chapetr and it's not a clifhanger ending :D


	5. Everything I do I do for you

A\N Thank you to everybody that has been reviewing this story! You all rock! I'm giving you all cyber christmas cookies, I got from a cyber Timmies lol :D I promise I'll update tomorrow and I might add a a new story but I'm not sure. Hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CBS or Brian Adams, or any of his songs I also don't own the Old Spaghetti Factory or the city of Toronto, if anybody was wondering, I also don't own Tim Hortan's I just worship Tim Hortan :D I love Timmies! I'm a true Canadain! :D Timmies! I'm so not hyper right now... *sacastic eye roll* :D lol

**Everything I do I do for you**

"Jules you know I hate this song." Sam complained as Jules turned up Brain Adams Everything I do I do it for you. They were driving into downtown Toronto after they had picked Katie up from Wordy's house thirty minutes away from downtown. They had just left his house and they were already in traffic.

"Too bad I love it." Jules told him smiling as she turned it up even more just to bug him, as he started to turn down the volume Jules put her hand on top of his smiled and said "I really wouldn't do that if I were you.

"I like it to." Katie said from the backseat as she took off her head phones from Kristen's old MP3 player that she had given to her.

Jules smiled as Sam sighed shook his head and said "I feel so, so sorry for Wordy."

"Where are we going for supper?" Katie asked, she didn't know why they were taking her out for dinner but she was very hungry.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked as he turned onto one of the back roads because the highway was backed up.

"I don't know." Katie said. "I haven't gone out for supper in a really long time. Not since my parents died."

"Well we can go to the Old Spaghetti Factory." Jules said as she tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Yea I don't know what that is, but ok." Katie agreed, she trusted Sam and Jules.

"How are we going to get all my things?" Katie asked Jules and Sam as they walked into their townhouse after they had finished supper. It was a little after eight on a Tuesday night and Katie had been yawning all the way home, she was tired and cranky not a good combination.

"Well, we can buy you some new things for your room." Sam told her, he wasn't used to having kids around but he knew that Katie was tired and she was probably just asking a question.

"Why can't we just get my clothes?" Katie asked. "I want my old clothes, I don't like change!" She told them as she started to cry a little bit.

"Katie we can get your clothes tomorrow, ok, you can sleep in the guest room." Jules told her as she pointed the room out to the young girl.

"I'm not tired." Katie told her. "It's only 8:00!" She yelled. I'm not tired!" She yelled again. Even though deep down inside she knew Jules and Sam loved her she was so used to getting beaten up and getting rejected by foster families that she didn't think that anybody could love her, so she didn't have to love anybody.

"Katie, you are tired you're yawning." Jules told the young girl. "You need to go to bed." Jules didn't think that she was using a stern voice but Katie thought so.

Katie suddenly became very mad "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mother!" She yelled as she started to back away from Jules afraid she might hit her.

"I know I'm not Katie-" Jules began as Katie ran into the guest bedroom and slammed the door.

Jules went to go talk to her but Sam stopped her. "Leave her, she'll be fine." She said as he rubbed her arm gently and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sam, I can't, she's been through hell and I made it worse." Jules told him as she turned to face him. "I can't believe I yelled at her! That's not what she needs right now." Jules told him as she put her head on his chest and began crying softy.

"Jules, listen to me we're giving her what she needs a loving and safe home, and parents who will; do anything for her. That's what she needs. Sam told Jules as he stroked her and rubbed her back.

"Katie, please eat, we have to go in five minutes." Jules told the young girl on Saturday morning she had hardly eaten all week and Jules and Sam were getting worried.

"I'm not hungry." Katie said again, "I don't like this cereal, she lied, Lucky Charms was in fact her favourite cereal.

"Ok, Katie I'll take you shopping later and you can pick out a cereal you do like." Jules told her as she finished her coffee and stood up to put it in the sink.

"I don't like food." Katie told her as she walked towards her room to get dressed.

"I'm glad Dr. Lauria is talking to her today." Jules told Sam after Katie had closed the door to her room. "Maybe she'll be able to talk to her. "

"I hope so." Sam told her as he folded the Toronto Star and put it back on the table. "You can read it now." He smiled, he had gotten up before her and had been the first one to get the paper and since they only got one Jules had to wait an hour before she could read it.

Jules smiled sarcastically back as she sat down beside him and grabbed the paper. "Two minutes before we leave, yea I'll have time to read it."

"Sorry, I can't help it if I'm a slow reader." Sam smiled playfully, he had been reading slowly just so she would have to wait before she got to read it.

Jules stood up with her hands placed on he hip playfully "I think I'm going to need a better reason then that."

Sam smiled as he stood up "Ok what about this." He told her as he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

"I think that's a good reason." Jules said as they kissed again.

Katie walked out of her room wearing the T-shirt that Kristen had given her and a skirt with butterflies and hearts on it, "Can we go now?" She asked as she walked up to them. "You can kiss later?" She told them with a hint of a smile as their lips broke apart and they turned to look at her.

"Yea Katie we can go." Jules told her as she tried not to blush. "I'm glad you're wearing leggings with that." She told her as she looked at her mini skirt that was way to short for an eight year old to be wearing.

"Yea I know." Katie responded as if it wasn't a big deal.

As Lou was walking towards the firing range he saw Katie sitting on the floor outside of Greg's office thinking he might he abele to help Sam and Jules a little he walked up to her and said "Hey Katie, its Katie right?" Lou asked the young girl after she didn't respond. Sam and Jules had told him about how she was acting out and he thought he might be able to help.

"Yea." Katie told him, as she looked at him.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor?" He asked her as he walked closer towards her.

"Jules, Sam, Dr. Lauria and Sergeant Parker are all talking about me." Katie said she didn't sound too happy.

"You know there not saying anything bad." Lou reassured her, as he sat down beside her on the floor.

"How do you know?' Katie asked in a rude voice as she turned off her MP3 player and put it on the ground beside her.

"Well, Jules and Sam want to adopt you so, they're probably talking about that." Lou told her. "From what they tell me they're worried about you but they don't hate you, they love you.

"No they don't." Katie told him. "They're going to put me back into foster care.

"I hate foster care. You should be lucky they want to adopt you." Lou told her, he grew up in foster care, His mother was an alcoholic and he never met his dad.

"They're dating they want to start their own family, they don't want me." Katie told him again standing up as tears started to fill in her eyes.

"Katie, they love you, ok, Jules has four older brothers, and no nieces and Sam is an only child. Is that why you're not eating, because you want to see if they care?"

"Wow, it took Dr, Lauria ten minutes to figure that out." Katie told him, she sounded a little impressed.

"Come on let's go get lunch at Timmy's." Lou told her he would have taken her hand if it was any other kid he knew, but he knew how Katie felt about that so he didn't.

'I have to stay here." Katie told him. "Jules and Sam told me to stay here."

"No you don't." Lou told her as he knocked on his boss's office door and waited for him to say he could come in. "I'm taking Katie to Timmy's." he said after he entered to room.

"She's not eating." Jules told him as she looked past Lou and saw Katie standing behind him.

"She said she wanted to go." Lou told her. "I'll take her and be back in twenty minutes. Lou told Greg more then Jules.

Looking at Greg who nodded his head Jules said "That's fine just making sure she doesn't drink coffee." Jules told him, she didn't want Katie to get a coffee addiction at a young age like she did.

"Ok." Lou said as he closed the door, and turned back to Katie.

"I think things are going to get better." Jules smiled as she loaded the dish washer on Saturday night. Sam and Jules were allowed to adopt Katie but it was going to be a long and tiring process.

"Yea, I think so to." Sam told her as he put the engagement ring he had in his pocket in a drawer.

"Sam, what was that?" Jules asked as she walked towards him, and tried to open the drawer.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Jules." Sam told her keeping both hands on the drawer, he really did not want Jules to see what was in there he was still trying to come up with the perfect why to propose to her.

"Sam, come on, this isn't funny." Jules told him, she was tired and sick; she didn't need him playing games. "I have a right to know what's in that box."

"Ok, fine Jules." Sam told her as he walked away from the drawer sighing a little.

"Thank you." She said as she opened the drawer, "Sam there's nothing in here." Jules said as she reached her hand all the way to the back of the drawer but her hand suddenly felt something, pulling it out she saw it was a box, opening it, she quickly turned to Sam a huge smile on her face.

"I, had this whole plan, but I guess it didn't work out." Sam said in that cute nervous voice Jules loved.

"I love it Sam!" Jules told him as she ran up to him and kissed him. "I was starting to get worried; I thought maybe you had commitment problems." Jules said after their lips broke apart.

"I'm not Spike, Jules." Sam told her as they hugged.

"Don't say that about your best friend." Jules said as she lightly hit him in the chest, then turning around she saw Katie's bedroom door quickly close.

"I'll talk to her." Sam sighed as he walked towards Katie's door.

"We both will." Jules told him as she followed Sam into Katie's room.

TBC

A\N Hope evervybody liked it :D Tim Hortan's cyber cookies to anybody that reviewd and coffee and hot choclate to anybody who can guess what's next for Sam and Jules. :D


	6. Another Day, Another Night

A\N Sorry I didn't update yestrday but since I posted my other story I think that I'll post a another chapter of Lost Family tomorrow and then another chapter of Yougest Hero on Friday and so on and on :D lol hope everybody likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: Sadly I don't own Flashpoint but I do own Katie :D lol

**Another day, another night**

"Maybe it's a good thing Jules and Sam are getting married." Maria told Katie as they walked into class on Monday morning, they had become really good friends over the past few days.

"Yea I guess they seemed really happy." Katie sighed as she sat down at her desk.

"They've been dating for two years." Maria said. "That's a really long time."

"Yea, I guess it is." Katie sighed again she still didn't know how she felt about it. "Jules told me I could be in the wedding though, so that's cool."

"Yea, it is." Maria smiled. "It would be cool if we both got to be in it."

"That would be so cool." Katie agreed.

*********************************************************

"Jules, when are we going to tell everyone?" Sam asked Jules before briefing, she had been keeping her hands in her pocket all morning saying she was cold.

"They'll transfer one of us out, dating is bad enough but marriage is even worse." Jules whispered as they walked into the briefing room.

"Ok, well we have to tell them." Sam told her as Spike walked up to them.

"Lou on a scale on one two ten how obvious would you say it is that Sam and Jules are engaged?" Spike asked his friend smiling as he took Jules hands out of her pockets

"I'd say a 100 but that's just me what about you?" Lou smiled.

"Oh, I think it's about 200 maybe more." Spike told him as she finally saw Jules engagement ring.

"Spike!" Jules said in a disapproving voice as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what about Lou?" Spike asked rubbing his shoulder Jules was very strong and her punches actually hurt him.

"Sam, how come you can pay for that but not for Leafs tickets?" Lou asked as he saw Jules engagement ring.

"I think he thinks that is more important then Leafs tickets." Ed told them, "Sarge wants to see you in his office." Ed told Sam and Jules as he stopped them.

"Told you." Jules whispered to Sam as they walked to Greg's office.

"Jules, Sam have a seat." Greg told them as they entered his office. "First thing I heard about your engagement congratulations. Now the reason you're here, I just got a call from the DA saying that they put a rush on Katie's adoption and since she wanted you to adopt her, so after you sign these papers she's your new daughter." He told them.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Sam!" Katie ran off of her school bus and hugged him. "Where's Jules?" She asked, it was usually Jules who picked her up.

"She's sleeping we just got home." Sam told her as they started walking towards their townhouse. "How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great we read in English and, played ball hockey in gym.

"Do you like hockey?" He asked, he didn't know a lot about what Katie liked.

"Yea, I just wish I could skate." she sighed. " I never learnt how to."

"If you want we can sign you up for hockey." Sam told her.

"Ya! Can you please?" She asked she loved the idea. "That would be so cool! Maria should join hockey to!"

"I don't know, why you don't ask her tomorrow." Sam suggested.

"Yea ok." Katie smiled. "How was your day?" She asked.

"It was tiring, and hard." Sam admitted as they walked into the townhouse and into the living room.

"Jules!" Katie jumped into her arms as she saw her, "Sam said you were sleeping."

"I was," Jules told her. "We need to talk to you, sit down." Jules told her as Katie sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked then she said "I was talking to Maria today and I decided that I'm ok with you getting married." She told them, last night she wasn't so sure of it.

Sam smiled as he sat on the couch beside Jules and put his arm on her shoulders. "That's really good Katie."

" Yea it is." Jules agreed looking briefly at Sam before looking back at Katie. "I know that this is a really big change for you, but we signed some papers at work today and we officially adopted you." Jules told her, she didn't know how Katie would take the news.

"Really? That's great, does that mean, I have a new last name?" She asked, she wasn't 100% sure she liked the idea but, she didn't want Jules and Sam to know that.

"We left that part blank, we want you to decide, what you want your name to be." Sam told her. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked.

" Yea, I'm fine." Katie lied, a little, she'd get used to the idea eventually. I like Katelyn Braddock, and besides you two are going to get married and Jules is going to have the same last name and so will your kids, it just makes sense. Can I go do homework now?" She asked as she got up from the couch.

"Yea sure." Sam told her as Katie carried her bag into her room and closed the door. Turning to Jules he said "I don't think she likes the idea."

Jules was about to answer when her stomach flipped and she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She hadn't been feeling well all month and she had been having high fevers and her stomach had been hurting almost all the time plus she had been gaining a lot of weight that black shirts and pants almost couldn't cover anymore. She didn't want to think what all of that meant.

"Jules, I think you should go to the hospital, you don't look very good." Sam told her as she flushed the toilet stood up and washed her hands.

"I don't feel very good ether." Jules told him turning around, "But I'm not going to the hospital, they won't be able to do anything."

"Jules, you have a high fever, you look as pale a ghost you can't eat, can't sleep, your moods keep on changing, and you've gained a lot of weight, none of your clothes fit you anymore. Sam told her as he grabbed her arm gently.

"Yea thanks Sam!" Jules told him her voice full of anger. "I didn't know any of that before you told me." She added sarcastically.

"Jules," Sam sighed. "Please tell me what's going on with you." He asked as he walked slowly towards her.

"Sam I can't ok not right now." Jules said her voice was week and tired. "I'm too tired to; I just want to go to bed." She told him as her eyes began to close.

"Jules, just promise me you'll go to the hospital tomorrow if you still feel this bad." Sam told her as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yea, ok Sammy I promise." Jules sighed as she climbed into bed and wrapped the covers tightly around her body.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it, everybody gets 10 Tim Hortans cyber cookies if they know the exact thing (hint: numbers) that's wrong with Jules :D have fun


	7. Reasons Part One

A\N I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a busy night and I wasn't feeling very good, but I got up early this morning to right this chapter, I hope everybody likes it

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV and if thier is a Toronto Elementay School I don't own the ethier

**Reasons Part One**

"Jules, Jules, you have to wake up." Jules heard Sam's soft voice whisper in her ear as she slowly sat up in bed, it was 7:50 and Sam had just taken Katie to her bus stop and seen her get on her bus, and he had to go to work.

"What time is it?" Jules asked him rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up in bed,

"It's almost 8:00." Sam told her, he was getting a little worried Jules never slept past 7:00.

"Why did you wake me up?" She asked him angrily as she wrapped the covers her body again and went back to sleep.

"Jules please go to the hospital, today, ok you look really bad." Sam told her as he sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sammy I will if I feel better but right now I can't even sit up." Jules told him.

"Fine Jules," Sam said as he got up, "I have to go to work, but if you anything you know you can call me." Sam quickly kissed the top of her head and started walking slowly towards the door.

"Yea, Sammy I know I can call." Jules told him weekly as she finally went back to sleep. She knew that she had to go to the hospital at some point.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Sam, where's your partner in crime?" Spike asked as Sam walked into the SRU gym. Spike couldn't see Jules anywhere.

"She's at home resting, she's not feeling well." Sam told him as he walked over to where Spike and Lou were talking.

"Make sure you don't catch what she has, we can't afford to loose to snipers at the same time." Wordy told him from one of the stationary bikes.

"Don't worry I won't." Sam told him. "She'd probably be feeling a lot better if she would just go to the hospital, but she won't go." Sam said a little frustrated.

"How sick is she?" Lou asked getting a little concerned for his friend.

"I don't know her face is pale, and she can't sit, and she's been like that for a month put that with all of the other symptoms she's been having and I would say she's probably-" Sam got cut off by the loud speaker telling them they had a call.

TEAM ONE GEAR UP! The voice repeated over and over again.

************************************************************************************************************

Jules took a deep breath as she walked into the heated Toronto hospital, it was 11:00 and she was feeling a little better but not she had made a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago that Sam didn't know about so she had to go, as much as she wanted to go back home and sleep She walked into the hospital and towards the elevators to go to the unit she needed to go to.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Ok Team listen up, were going to Toronto Elementary School. Greg told Team One as they started driving towards the team.

In the last car Sam stopped talking to Spike and Lou that was Katelyn's school, "Uh, Boss that's Katelyn's school." Sam told Greg through the head piece he had on. He was trying to stay calm but he didn't know how much longing that would work.

"Boss, are you sure were going to Toronto Elementary School?" Wordy asked, he was worried about his three young daughters that all went to that school.

"Yea, sorry guys, that's where were going." Greg told them as he pulled into the parking lot of the school to see crime scene tape already up and uniform cops talking to scared kids.

"Ok guys listen up-" Greg began saying but he was interrupted from loud gun shots coming from the school.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Miss Callaghan I'm Doctor Geller." A middle aged doctor with long blonde hair and bright green eyes smiled as she walked into the room where Jules was waiting.

"Hi." Jules tried to hide how scared she was.

"Are you here by yourself?" Doctor Geller asked Jules. She saw the scared look in her eyes.

"Yea my fiancé's at work, he's an SRU sniper." Jules told her.

"Wow that must be scary, do you worry about him a lot." The doctor asked.

"Yea I do but that's where we met, I'm a sniper to so he worries a lot about me." Jules told her.

"Have we talked about multiple births?" The doctor asked Jules as she finally got an image on the ultrasound machine.

"What- what do you mean?" Jules asked, she knew she had been gaining a lot of weight but she never accepted to have more then one baby.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the clifhanger endings I tried to end the chapter a different way, please don't me bad *gives everybody Timmie's Christmas cookies* :D lol


	8. Reasons Part Two

A\N Sorry I havn't updated in awhile I havn't been feeling well I'm still not feeling 100 % but feeling dizy is better then staring at a TV for a few hours, I hate being sick I can't do anything and I love school (I know I'm weird) I missed a test and if I don't go in tomorrow I'll miss an ISU presantation which you can't miss so I have to go in tomorrow, hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV, but I am asking for the rights to Flashpoint for Christmas :D lol if I get them Jules and Sam will get married anf have the cutest kids ever! :D lol

**Reasons Part Two**

Thirty minutes later Jules was walking towards her truck in the hospital parking lot her head spinning with questions that didn't have any answers. She climbed into the driver's side and turned on her cell phone and checked it form messages. She usually had one or two but today she had thirty, knowing that something was wrong she played the messages the most recent one was from Sam fifteen minutes ago:

_Jules I have no idea where you are or why you're not answering your cell or home phone but you need to meet me at Toronto General, Katelyn's been shot. _

Katie had been shot? When? Why? How? All of these questions and more flew to the front of her mind, and her head was overflowing with questions as she grabbed her badge from her coat pocket and raced into the hospital. Not knowing what unit Katelyn would be in Jules went straight towards the front desk. "What unit is Katelyn Braddock in?" Jules asked the secretary as she showed her, the badge she had just taken out of her pocket.

"Pediatrics ICU down the hall to your right?" The secretary told her as she showed her the way with her finger. "You'll know where you are when you see a bunch of uniform cops." The secretary added.

"Thanks," Jules told her as she put her badge back in her pocket, smiling a little at the secretary's last comment, six uniformed officers wasn't a lot, but as she walked closer to Pediatrics ICU she got more worried as she saw more and more Toronto Police Officers some in uniforms and others in civilian clothes like she was, walking into the unit she quickly walked up to her friend Emily Hunter who was taking to a few other Homicide detectives. "Emily what the hell is going on? Where are Sam and Katelyn?" She asked as soon as she got into earshot she might have been overreacting a little but it was understandable.

"Jules, we've been trying to reach you all afternoon where were you?" She asked as she led Jules out of the waiting room and down the hall.

"I was-" Jules began but then stopped herself "Where are Sam and Katelyn?" She asked more forcefully.

"That's where I'm taking you Jules." Emily told her staying as calm as she could she didn't want to tell Jules what had happened.

Jules suddenly stopped walking, "Why is half of the Toronto Police Department Here? What happened?" She asked looking directly into Emily's eyes.

"Jules I don't think I should be in one to tell you." Emily told her, as she continued to lead Jules down the hall.

"Just tell me what happened!" Jules told her as she broke down into complete tears.

Emily sighed as she stopped suddenly in between two hospital rooms "Katelyn is in this one," She pointed to the one on her right, and Maria is in this one." She pointed to the room on her left.

"What? Maria was shot to?" Jules stopped dead and turned around to look at Emily "Is there anybody else?" She asked getting a little angry.

"No, Jules just them." Emily told her as she turned around again.

Quickly realizing that she had taken her anger out on her friend Jules said "Em, I'm sorry, I-I really don't want to go in by myself, can you come?"

Turning around Emily said "Yea I'll come, but later you and I are having a little talk about your sudden fascination with the colour black."

"I can't wait?" Jules said under her breath as Emily opened the door to Katelyn's hospital room. "Oh, my, gosh!" Was all Jules could get out as she saw Katelyn bandages all over her face, and she had a tube in her month that was connected to a machine that was breathing for her, but that wasn't the worst thing. She wasn't moving, she was just lying on the bed, and it was almost like she was sleeping. "Why-why would-anybody-anybody do this?" She asked as she collapsed into Emily's arms crying.

"I don't know Jules." Emily said as she held back her own tears trying not to look at Katie.

Sam who hadn't noticed Jules and Emily until now stood up and walked over to where they were standing "She'll be ok, Jules don't worry." He said as gently took her out of Emily's arms and took her in his. "She'll be ok, I promise." He said again as he hugged her tightly.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee." Emily said as she walked quickly out of the room, she couldn't look at Katelyn she was on life support and she was only seven, as soon as she was out of the room she was in complete tears, she was never going to get that image out of her head.

"Emily you ok?" Spike asked as he followed her out of the room. He didn't know her very well, only through Jules but that didn't matter. "Are you ok?" He asked again as he walked closer to her.

"No, of course I'm not ok! Who in their right mind would do something like that?" She asked as she tried to stop crying.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Spike told her as he tried to hold back his own tears he hadn't cried in Katelyn's room as much as he wanted to because Sam was a complete mess and he couldn't cry if he was going to comfort his best friend.

"She'll be ok right?" Emily asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

"The truth, we don't know," Spike told her as he sat down beside her face in hands, "I don't know what will happen if she dies?"

"Spike! Catch!" Wordy said as he walked towards him and threw a key chain with two keys on it.

Looking at him a little confused Spike said "What are these?"

"Key's to my truck and house take Hannah, Kristen, Britney and Allison back to my house I don't want them here." Wordy told Spike as three young girls followed him slowly into room.

"Ok," Spike said as he stood up a little confused. "Do you want me to stay with them?" He knew the answer would probably be yes but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Spike stay with them." Wordy told him, then turning to look at Emily Wordy said "Emily you can go with him he might, need some help."

"Yes sir." Emily said as she stood up and walked over to where Spike was standing.

"Daddy, why do we have to go? Where not babies!" nine year old Britney reminded her father. She wanted to stay with her parents and younger sister.

"Britney, that's not helping any." Twelve year old Hannah told her, she thought that she should be allowed to stay since she was the oldest, but she wasn't going to suggest that idea to her parents.

"Girls please just go with Spike and Emily." Wordy told his daughters as he turned around to walk back into Maria's room.

"Sam, how-how did this happen?" Jules asked Sam breaking the silence between them.

"Her old foster dad came to her school and he-he took Katelyn and Maria hostage, Ed- killed him but he-he had already shot Katelyn and Maria we were just too late." Sam told her as he held tighter onto her hand.

Jules shook her head as she began to dry more "I should have been there maybe if we hand more people this wouldn't have happened."

"Jules, this isn't your fault," Sam told her, "You were at the hospital, were you needed to be in order to feel better."

"I'm not going to feel better for a long time." Jules told him as took her hands out of his and stood up.

"Jules, I know you're pregnant, I'm not that stupid." Sam told her as also stood up and placed his hands in hers.

"Sam, that's only a quarter of it literally." Jules told him as she began pacing the room quickly how was she ever going to tell him that she was pregnant with quadruplets.

"Jules what is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked her as he again stopped her. "Tell me what the doctors said." He told her gently.

"I'm pregnant with quadruplet's that's what they told me." Jules told him as calmly as she could.

"What-that's-that's four babies at once how-how did that happen?" Sam asked as he walked sat back down in the chair he was sitting in before.

"I don't know, but the doctors want to keep a close eye on me I have another appointment on Monday." Jules said as she sat back down in her chair.

"That's good." Sam said, as Katelyn's machine started making loud noises "Help! Help! Sam yelled as loud as he could as nurses came running in pushing them out of the room and closing the door and blinds.

"Sammy!" Jules said as she hugged him as tightly as she could "She's going to be ok right?" She asked as her tears fell quickly down her face and onto his shirt.

"Yea sweetie she'll be fine." Sam told her as he rubbed her back. "I hope." He whispered to himself as he wiped tears from his own eyes before Jules could see them.

TBC

A\N Sorry for another clifhanger ending *puts up shield as protection from the angrey mob* :D lol, never fear I have cookies and milk as a peace offering. Please take them instead of hurting me :D lol I promise I'll update soon.


	9. Life the way it should be is not Part 1

A\N Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise next chapter will be **way **longer, this story is almost done *snif snif* just a few more chapter left, then I have a few Christmas stories so that's good, hope everybody likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Life the way it should be is not Part One**

It was one week after the shooting and Katelyn was finally allowed to go home, "Mom, can I please see Maria please?" Katelyn asked Jules, she had been calling Jules and Sam, mom and dad ever since she woke up from getting shot and saw them beside her bed crying.

"Sorry sweetie I don't think that's a good idea." Jules told her as she led Katelyn out of her room holding onto her hand that wasn't in a bright pink cast.

"She's my friend I want to see her, come on Daddy's in their right now let's go." Katelyn told her as took Jules arm and began pulling her towards Maria's room.

"Katelyn stop." Jules said as she knelt down beside her, "Maria she hasn't woken up yet, ok I don't want you to see your best friend like that."

"No she saved me, I should be the one like that not her I want to see her!" Katelyn said as she ran into Maria's room and saw her in a coma on life support, NO!" She cried as she fell to the floor. No!" She continued crying that couldn't be Maria no way.

"Katelyn!" Sam said as hr ran up to her and picked her up and took her out of the room, "When we told you not to go in there it was for your own good."

"Why is she like that?" Katelyn asked as Sam placed her on the floor again.

"She's still really sick." Sam told her, "But the doctor's are trying to fix her."

Katelyn looked at her parents "I want to stay in there." She told them bravely.

"Oh no Katelyn we're going home, we need to talk to you." Jules told her as she took her hand and led her out of the unit.

"About what?" Katelyn asked as she took her arm out of Jules and looked at her, "Tell me in the car." She said she didn't like it when people kept secrets from her.

"Ok, we can do that, that's a good idea." Sam told Katelyn as he smiled and picked her up putting her on his shoulders.

"I know." Katelyn smiled as she played with Sam's hair, "Your hair needs to be longer." She decided.

"Hey, I like it short." Sam smiled as he started tickling her feet.

"I know, boys like it short, but it needs to be longer." Katelyn told him as they got to Sam's car. "Tell me now!" Katelyn told Sam as he took her off his shoulders and put her in her booster seat.

"Ok Katie calm down." Jules smiled as she got in the car, "We'll tell you."

"Tell me! Tell me!" She told them, as Sam started the car. "Tell me tell me I want to now!"

Jules took a deep breath before saying "I'm pregnant in a few months you're going to be an older sister."

"That's really, really great!" Katie smiled, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I'm going to have four babies and their all boys, at least that's what the doctor told me." Jules told Katelyn.

"People can have more then one baby?" She asked surprised as both Jules and Sam's cell phones started ringing at the same time.

TBC

A\N Again I'm sorry this chapter was so short, at least I didn't end it with a cliffhanger ending, at least I don't think the ending is a clifhanger ending, well if it is I'm sorry :D lol


	10. Accept when sometimes it is Part Two

A\N Ok here it is the last chapter of this story :D I hope everybody likes it :D, My next story will be a Christmas Story even though thier isn't a lot of snow on the ground yet that's ok though because it's going to be a white christmas because last year is wasn't *ends rant* :D hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV.

**Expect when sometimes it is Part Two**

Jules and Sam looked at each other they had both gotten the same phone call, just from different people. "Katie we're going to take you to Emily's house." Sam said as he started driving towards his friend's apartment as Jules called her to make sure she was home.

"Why what's going on?" Katelyn asked as tears started to form in her eyes "Is Maria ok? Did she die?" She asked.

"Katelyn you're in luck Emily's home and she said she really wants to see you." Jules told the young girl completely avoiding her two questions.

"No I want to go with you! I don't want to see Emily!" Katelyn told them. "I'm old enough to know what's going on! She told them even though, she really wasn't.

"Will tell you later sweetheart, ok but right now you need to calm down and hang out with Emily for awhile." Sam told her in a stern but calm voice

Katelyn crossed her arms over her chest and said "Fine but I'm not happy."

"That's ok, just as long as you don't give her a hard time." Jules said, she didn't want Katelyn to cause Emily any problems just because she was upset.

"I'll try not to." Katelyn said, she wasn't making any promises, she wasn't to happy with her parents.

"No you won't try to you won't give her a hard time." Sam told Katelyn, he knew that she was upset and worried about her friend, but everybody was on edge.

"Yea ok," Katelyn said as Sam parked on the street outside of Emily's apartment building.

"Thanks for watching her Em, I don't know how long will be." Jules told her best friend. "I just don't want her near the hospital for awhile you know."

"Yea I know Spike called me, I just finished talking to him." Emily told her, she and Spike had become really close over the past month.

"Yea Spike's taken this hard." Sam said, "We all are."

Changing the subject Emily said "Jules why are you still wearing black? Everybody knows you're pregnant."

"Yea but if I wear light colours all look huge, which I am, at least when I wear black I don't look that big." Jules told her she was almost six months pregnant and she had gained a huge amount of weight.

"Yea I guess." Emily told her.

"Ok, we gotta go, thanks again for watching Katelyn." Sam said to Emily.

"Yea no problem." Emily told them, it was her day off anywise so she didn't have to work.

When Jules and Sam walked into the Pediatrics ICU they saw lots of cops in the waiting rooms something they didn't like to see, so they started looking for someone on their team as they made their way towards Maria's room.

"Sam, Jules." Spike said as he walked out of Maria's room and up to them "You don't want to go in there." He told them as he led them into the nearest waiting room.

"Spike, why don't we want to go in there?" Sam asked his friend.

Spike took a deep breath before saying "She's not in there she's gone into emergency surgery, to stop some bleeding."

"Is she going to be ok?" Jules asked quickly , as her stomach began to hurt which wasn't usually a problem but it was hurting a lot more then it usually did, it's probably because I'm stressed out she thought to herself.

"The doctors think she will be." Spike smiled. "I hope she is." He said as he stood up. "I'm going up to surgery, you wanna come?" He asked them.

"Yea there's no use staying here." Sam said as he stood up. "Jules you coming?" Sam asked.

"No Sammy I think we should go up to the maternity ward, my water just broke." She told him as she held her stomach.

**Five hours later **

"This is the best day ever! Maria's all better and out of hospital next week and Mommy had her babies." Katelyn told Emily as they walked down the hallway of the maternity ward floor to Jules room.

"Yea it's been a pretty good day." Emily agreed as they walked into Jules room to see Jules, Sam, Spike and Lou all with a small baby in their hands.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Katelyn let go of Emily's hand and ran over to them "Can I hold one?" She asked as she jumped onto the bed so she was sitting beside Sam.

"Yea sure sweetie, Sam told her as he handed her the small baby he was holding. "What's his name?" Katelyn asked as she held her younger brother tightly.

"Lucas." Sam told her, and Spike's holding Jonathan, and Jules is holding Martin." Sam told her.

Katelyn looked at him "what about Lou what's the names of the baby Lou's holding?"

"Well the doctor's thought that I was having four boys but I had three boys and one girl, Lou's holding the girl she still doesn't have a name." Jules told her.

"Why doesn't she have a name?" Katelyn asked a little confused.

"We thought maybe you would like to name her." Jules smiled.

"Yea!" Katelyn said excited, "can her name be Mellissa?" She asked Mellissa was the name of her birth mother.

"Yea sure Katie her name can be Mellissa." Jules smiled.

The End

A\N I really hope everybody liked this chapter :D


End file.
